Perfection Enough
by iamextraordinary
Summary: Oneshot. TROGAN. Tristan and Rory are married, they haven't spoken in 6 years, she's with Logan now but a tragic event brings Tristan and Rory together. Character Death. I'm proud of this story. read and review.


**AN** One-shot TROGAN. I am so predictable.

* * *

**PERFECTION ENOUGH**

_I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true_

_That life will just be kind to such a gentle mind_

_And if you lose your way think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

She let the tears flow out from her eyes as she gazed at the marble in front of her. The pain in her heart was unbearable. He was gone. Logan was gone… after their fight, he had left for Switzerland to see Finn and Colin and that was the last time…

The last time… her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs as she laid a hand on top of the smooth marble and felt the impact of his loss all over again. She loved him. Had he known that when his plane crashed?

"I love you so much. I should be saying it in the past tense, but I still can't believe you're gone. I never thought you'd be the one to leave. I-I love you… come back… please… come back…" she felt Finn's hand on her shoulder as she slowly sank to her knees in the soft soil marking Logan's grave as newly filled.

"Love, he knew how you felt. He was on his way back to propo-" an elbow made its way into his side as Rory sank even deeper into misery. He loved her. After all the horrible things she said and did…

"Finn, don't be an ass." Colin knelt beside Rory and took her in his arms. He knew how much his friend had loved Rory. She was everything to Logan. She made him whole.

He gathered Rory in his arms, holding her as she sobbed even harder. Her heart was so broken now… and she didn't know how much more painful it could get. Logan would know how to fix it… but he wasn't around to do that anymore. He wasn't…

She heard his voice in her head 'Rory, I love you!' she hadn't believed him then. He had tried everything…

He didn't know she had fallen even harder for him… he was trying so hard, using every alternative available…

Finn couldn't take much more of her tears. The whisky he had downed in gallons was almost starting to wear off and he knew he was about to start feeling pain again.

He took Rory in his arms and lifted her up, the whisky really was wearing off and he felt his heart constrict as she turned into his chest like a little baby and sobbed quietly now, as if all her energy had been spent.

She made a brave attempt to get out of Finn's grasp and walk on her own and when he set her on the ground as they neared the parking lot she ran through the gate and to the busy street, lost her balance and fell forward amidst her friend's shouts.

She fell to the ground as an approaching vehicle screeched to a halt inches from her head. She couldn't even feel fear. 'I get to see Logan again…' was all her mind could register.

"Miss? Are you okay? Mi- Mary!" one of the occupants had gotten out of the car and dashed to her side.

* * *

Tristan barely registered the woman running from the cemetery parking lot as he and his driver exited the road leading to the Du Grey mausoleum. His grandfather was gone. He had nothing left for him in Hartford. Just as well. He had to return to London soon, anyway. But he was going to miss Janlan so much.

He was knocked out of his musings when the driver suddenly stepped on the breaks. Hard.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he cursed fluently as he righted himself.

"Sir, a woman ran toward the road. She fell in front of the car."

"Shit."

Tristan jumped out of the car and got the shock of his life.

* * *

"What are you doing here Rory?"

He saw her raise her head and her blue eyes were clouded over with grief and intense pain. Tearstains streaked her cheeks. She looked like a fallen angel.

Rory's tear-filled eyes widened as she saw a familiar blond head and a dark grey jacket approach her. He was saying something to her but her head was pounding and she couldn't understand the words.

"Logan? You came back." was all she got out before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Tristan caught Rory before her head hit the ground. She was wearing black. Why was she wearing black? Who the hell was Logan? What the hell was going on?

* * *

Finn and Colin froze as they saw Rory fall in front of an approaching car. For a non-athlete, she ran pretty damn fast and when she fell… it was like losing Logan all over again.

They were curious when a blond man exited the car and ran to her side. They made their way over in time to hear him say her name and catch her in his arms. How the hell did this man know their Rory?

* * *

Tristan was surprised when a pair of arms rudely snatched Rory from his arms "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said as he rose to his full height.

Facing him were two brunette men who glowered at him with undisguised hostility.

"Colin McCrae" said the shorter man, putting his hands in his pockets and smirking.

"Finn Rothschild" said the taller man with an Australian accent as he shifted the unconscious girl in his arms.

"We're Rory's friends, her protectors, now that Logan's gone. As to what we were doing, we snatched her out of your arms because she's unconscious and we don't know who the hell you are." said Colin acerbically as he looked at the new arrival with a bored eye.

He expected the blond to blanch at their last names. They were the crème de la crème of society. He didn't expect blond boy's expression to darken as he motioned for them to get in the car.

* * *

Tristan turned, fully expecting them to follow his lead. He never had to worry about his orders being followed and he wasn't about to start worrying now. He wanted to know what happened to his Mary and he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Colin's mouth dropped open at his impertinence.

"Who the hell do you think you are upstart?" he shouted out.

The blond turned to him and gave him the coldest stare he had ever gotten "Tristan Du Grey. I suggest you get in before Rory wakes up and I take her from you myself."

The two brunettes gave each other a surprised glance. Du Grey? Shit. That was Hartford-fuckin-royalty!

* * *

"Tristan?"

All three heads shot to the girl in Finn's arms as she moved closer to him and murmured Tristan's name.

Tristan saw the shock on the men's faces as he struggled to mask his own surprise. So she did remember him?

He walked closer to her and watched her face, gently caressing it as she opened her puffy eyes slowly.

"It is you."

"Yes it is, Mary."

"He's gone now Tristan."

"Who was he?"

"Put me down Finn." He complied after motioning Colin to block her way back to the road.

"His name was Logan." She reached up and held his cheek gently, "you're taller, but you look so much like him. I loved him you know."

Tristan's heart twisted at her words. God, he wasn't in high school anymore. Why was he feeling this way?

"I can see that, Mary."

"You called me Mary, he called me Ace. What is it about blond boys and nicknames huh?" she laughed softly, more in remembrance than humor.

Tristan watched her silently now, why was she telling him this? After all this time?

"Tristan… I…" she cut her words off as she gripped her stomach in pain. "I- Oh…"

She fell forward again, he caught her. There was blood running down her smooth white legs. Shit. She was miscarrying. He had seen it happen before. He did his best to suppress the memories flashing in his head as he ran to the car with her in his arms and Finn and Colin at his heels.

"Jim, bring us to the Hartford Memorial Hospital!'' he barked out, as he motioned for Finn and Colin to get in quick.

* * *

"Du Grey, what's happening to her? Why are we going to the hospital?" asked a frightened Finn. Colin sat mutely beside him, white as a sheet.

"She's having a miscarriage. I know this because I'm a doctor-" he saw the look on Colin's face "a surgeon, so this is not my specialty. But I KNOW alright!"

"Okay." Finn sat on the floor and held one of Rory's hands in his. "Love, please, wake up soon okay? I can't deal with losing two friends at once. Finny is all out of alcohol."

A wry laugh sprang from Rory's lips "I can't believe it, hell has frozen over, pigs can fly…" she whispered, then she gripped Finn's hand even tighter. "It hurts so much."

"Save your strength, be strong for you and the baby." He whispered back, tears in his eyes.

"I found out the week after he left. I'm four weeks along today. I was going to tell him as soon as he got back Finny…" she whispered brokenly, "he wasn't supposed to die."

"I know, Love." He placed a kiss on her forehead as they pulled up at the entrance of the ER and the men jumped out, with Tristan still holding Rory in his arms.

"Doctor Du Grey? I thought you were-" a passing doctor called out to Tristan but stopped short when he saw the girl in his arms.

"Jack. I need you to help her. She's miscarrying. She's in her fourth week."

"Where do we check her in?" a worried Colin asked frantically. Tristan shook his head to say he would do it himself but Colin glared at him, "I've known her for two years. I'll do it."

"Okay. Place her on this bed here. Can you fill out her information sheet with Nurse Jenkins please." He motioned to a bed and Tristan placed her there, kissing her lips softly as she tightened her hold on his neck.

"Mary, I'll be waiting for you with the two jack-asses okay? I love you." he whispered.

He saw her eyes soften at his words and she nodded. He left her with Dr. Daniels. She was in capable hands. He hoped she didn't lose her baby.

* * *

As he got to the waiting room, he saw the two men and walked over to where they were seated. He sat in the armchair in front of them and saw the questions in their eyes.

"Who are you exactly?" he sighed. This Colin guy didn't give up easily.

"Tristan Du Grey. I'm her husband."

* * *

The two men in front of him stared at him in shock. Rory Hayden was married?

He saw their expressions and chuckled darkly, "She doesn't know our divorce was never finalized. I never signed the papers."

"She was our friend's girlfriend. She was our FRIEND! She never told any of us!" Colin bellowed, suddenly furious at the girl who had caused his friend so much happiness… and so much grief.

"I think your friend knew about me."

Colin stopped his angry pacing, "What?!"

"The letter she wrote me told me that she had found someone who loved her and understood the situation and that she wanted the divorce to be finalized as soon as possible. She sent me the damn papers that SHE signed with the letter." He bit out harshly.

"Is that why you're back here?" Finn asked quietly, never taking his eyes from Tristan's face, "do you want her back?"

"Of course I want her back. I've loved her forever… but no, I had no intention of seeing her while I was here. My grandfather died. His funeral was today."

"I'm sorry." Colin spoke his first civil word to Tristan and he slumped into a chair beside Finn. "God, I didn't know Logan lived such a soap-opera worthy life. I mean, we've done some crazy things… but… God!"

"McCrae, I want you to tell me everything about Rory and Logan. When did she meet him? Were they really in-love? How did he die?" Tristan's questions flowed out. He desperately wanted to make sense of everything that happened after he left. He had missed so much.

"I'll be happy to tell you… but first, you have to tell us your story." Colin remarked dryly, "Since you obviously came first."

* * *

"I met Rory when we were in high school. It was love at first sight. We were inseparable, as friends for the first year and then we hooked up and I asked her to marry me when we entered our junior year. She accepted and we got married before we entered university. We both went to Oxford but when we graduated, she wanted to come back here and I chose to continue my medical studies there. We fought, I refused to back down and she left. It's been six years since we last spoke. We hurt each other too much. I received her letter six months ago, ignored it, then my grandfather died and I came back here." Tristan finished his story and leaned his head back on the seat back. It had been a long day.

* * *

"We met Rory at a party thrown by her grandparents. She and Logan clicked instantly. It was as if they were made for each other. They had their own little world with weird nicknames and inside jokes… they were in-love." Colin watched as Tristan's jaw tightened visibly.

"They fought constantly but they always made up after. She moved with him to London." Tristan's eyes widened at this. She had been living in the same city as him?

"She was not really happy there, so he moved back here with her and assigned the London division of the company to someone else. He was willing to do anything for her. A week ago however, they had another big blow-out and he left for three weeks to visit Finn and I. He was supposed to stay three weeks but he felt really bad about how they left things… and he chose to come back early. His plane crashed. He was going to propose to her."

Tristan felt his heart clench as he registered what Colin had just told him. She was supposed to marry someone else. They were going to have a baby together. She really was able to move on after all.

He made a quick decision. The pain was too much for him. He got up abruptly, gave a nod to his companions and started to walk out when a cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

"If you dare leave her here, I will hunt you down and skin you alive. In fact, I should have done that years ago, but I had a broken daughter to take care of."

He turned with a mirthless laugh, "Lorelai."

"Hello Spawn of Satan." She advanced carefully and gazed up at her son-in-law. "You never signed the divorce papers."

He started at that. "How the hell did you find that out?"

"Chris is a lawyer remember? A man from his firm handled the proceedings and they never heard back from you. Logan knew, but he was waiting for the right time to tell Rory." She hit his shoulder, "She was so happy with him. She finally forgot about you. Why were you so selfish?!"

She cried then and Tristan wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Tristan. I heard about Janlan. Rory wanted to be there but then Logan-" She wiped her eyes and smiled sadly up at him, "She loved you so much, but you hurt her. She was finally going to start over with him though. He was really good to her. She was smiling again. She was ecstatic about the baby. They were going to be a family."

She stepped out of his arms and went over to Colin and Finn, who both broke down sobbing when they saw her. Tristan made his way back to them and smiled at the sight. Rory was loved by so many people. He was glad she had had them while he was away.

"Lorelai, we're sorry-we didn't take care of her…" Colin sobbed out…

"Their baby is all we have left of Logan and we endangered her…" Finn admitted.

Lorelai held them both in her arms. They loved her baby so much. Helped her through so much. The three of them, Logan included, were like sons to her these past two years. She knew they felt terrible.

"It wasn't your fault. You told me she ran and I believe you. None of you wanted this to happen." Her last remark directed at all three men.

"We could have stopped her." Colin said quietly.

"Don't dwell on the past. It hurts too much to think about things we can't change." She said sagely. Then surprised them when she suddenly jumped up and started clapping her hands together.

"ET, get me coffee. The good stuff none of this hospital crap."

"Oh, so we're back to that huh?" Tristan said snidely as he made his way out to obey his mother-in-law.

"Finny, I want a grocery cart full of Red Vines, Hershey bars, and all other junk you can stuff in the said cart." She laughed when Finn bolted out the door faster than she could say Jack Rabbit.

"Colin?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"You get a special assignment."

Colin smirked at this, "really?" he said dryly.

"I want all the movies you can remember watching from our movie nights."

"Shit. That's a long list."

"Well, I wants it and Rory needs it…" Lorelai said with her patented five-year old pout.

"Alrighty-then." He headed out but before he reached the door, he turned and said "I'm bringing back a plasma tv and a dvd player too aren't I?" he sighed when he saw her do her own smirk. This woman was evil.

* * *

Lorelai smiled brightly when the last of her boys exited the lounge and the smile faded as she sank into the chair and covered her face with her hands. Tristan was back. Had he seen Rory? Had Rory seen him? Shit. With Logan gone, the world seemed to be turning upside down again.

"Uhmm… excuse me? Did you happen to notice a blond man with two brunette men sitting here awhile ago?" said a voice near Lorelai.

"Uh, you mean Tristan Colin and Finn? I sent them to get me some things. Why?" Lorelai raised her head to find a young doctor peering down at her.

"Are you related to the woman Dr. Du Grey brought in?"

'Dr. Du Grey? Brought in?'

"I'm her mother. Where is she? Can I see her? How is the baby?" she sprang to her feet and wrung her hands.

* * *

Dr. Daniels saw a brunette woman with her face in her hands and walked over to her, hoping that she could point him in Tristan's direction.

As soon as he started talking however, she had lifted her face and he saw the blue eyes of his patient. They must be related somehow.

"I'm her mother. Where is she? Can I see her? How is the baby?" she sprang to her feet and wrung her hands.

He smiled and told her that the baby was fine. In his opinion, Rory had been very lucky that Tristan had brought her in right away. They had been able to save the pregnancy.

"You can see her in awhile. She's being transferred to room 306." He nodded his head at her expression of thanks and made his way back to the ER. God, those were good genes.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all three men had returned with their assignments and they proceeded to set things up in the room Rory had been assigned. She was asleep when they entered and the nurse said she would be out for an a few hours. They had given her pretty powerful drugs.

Lorelai asked to sit with her for a few minutes and the men sat outside on the floor, each getting lost in their thoughts. All were thankful that she had not lost the baby.

"_Tristan! We're finally done! I can't wait till we go home and find an apartment in New…" Rory went on and on before she noticed that Tristan was looking at her with apprehension written on his features._

"_Rory… we aren't going back… yet. I was offered a chance to intern at a hospital here and I accepted. They have really good medical schools here and-" he was cut off by his wife's shattered expression. _

_Her voice, when she started speaking, was so soft that he had to strain his ears to hear what she was saying. _

"_Tristan, it sounds like you've already decided on a plan without consulting me."_

"_Well, I thought-" he was again cut off as Rory started screaming, _

"_That's right! YOU thought! You keep making these decisions about OUR lives and you expect me to just fall in with them. NOT THIS TIME! I listened when I had that miscarriage when we were juniors here, you told me not to go home and I didn't. Mom flew out here to be with me because you said it was too dangerous to go home, and I agreed with you even though I wanted to go HOME to STARS HOLLOW! Not this time! I'm serious! Either you head back to the States with me next week or we are ending this marriage now and I'm going back home ALONE." She glared up at him and stomped off, her long hair swirling around her._

_He had not backed down. She had left. They tried calling each other, it was awkward. They stopped. _

_He had lived without her in his life for six years. Could he last for another fifty without her?_

* * *

Tristan got to his feet and glanced at his watch. Thirty minutes. He made his way into Rory's room and sat on the opposite side as Lorelai gave her daughter's hand a squeeze and went to get a cup of coffee from the table and hang out with Finn and Colin.

"Mary? I don't know if you can hear me. They pumped you so full of drugs, I think you'll need rehab after you leave this hospital." He chuckled wryly as he took her pale hand in his.

"I love you, you know that? I never stopped. I always hoped you would come back--- I know I should have tried harder to make things work… but I wanted to become the best surgeon in the world… and I thought that could only happen if I went to school in England. I wish things could be different…" he sighed and laid his head down on the soft white sheets.

"I wish I could make you love me again." He whispered as the day's events caught up with him and he fell asleep by her side, still holding onto her as if she was keeping him alive.

* * *

Six hours later…

Rory opened her eyes and saw a blond head by her side and her heart skipped a beat. Logan? No, he had a different coloring and as she glanced further down, she was shocked to see a wedding ring on the hand clutching hers. What was this?

Tristan felt her stir and slowly lifted his head to meet her blue eyes. They stared back at him in shock.

"Tristan."

"Hello, Mary." He gave her a weak smile and released her hand to caress her face. She jerked back.

"What is this? Where am I? Where is Logan?" she started getting agitated and she flailed around.

"Logan's gone, Rory." She looked back at him in shock. Then it all came back to her. The plane crash, funeral, tombstone, her fall, the blood, the baby--- the BABY!

"Tristan, I'm pregnant. How is my baby? Did I lose the baby again? Oh my God. It's all I have left of him. I can't lose the baby." She started crying again, loudly this time and Finn and Colin gave him dirty looks as they ran into the room. Lorelai had gone to New York to get her a change of clothes and pack up some of her stuff.

"Finn! Colin! My baby-Logan's and mine… how is my baby?! Oh My God…" she sobbed as Finn and Colin tried to calm her down.

"Reporter Girl, it's fine. The baby's okay but you CANNOT get upset like this again, you hear me? It might upset the baby again." Colin caressed her back as she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Okay." She glanced at Tristan again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I came for grandpa's funeral Rory. It was today, same time as Logan's." he watched her face blanch when he said her ex's name.

"You knew about Logan?" she whispered, and she looked away when he nodded tersely, "I'm really sorry about Gramps, Tristan, but I can't do this right now."

'I've had enough of this shit.' Tristan thought to himself angrily.

"Finn, Colin. Get out." Tristan stood up and pointed at the door. The two men stared at him dumbfounded and left the room. Tristan slammed the door behind them and locked it.

* * *

"Mate, I could use a glass of whisky right about now."

"I need a scotch."

With that said, Colin and Finn made their way to the bar across the hospital. They knew Tristan and Rory would take awhile and that Rory was safe as long as she was with him. There was something about the guy. It reminded them of how Logan used to be with her.

* * *

Tristan ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes before turning to stare at his wife. His _wife_. She was still so beautiful after all these years. Her hair hung down to mid-back and fell in soft waves. Her clear blue eyes sparkled in anger and incredulity.

"I can see you're still a pompous arrogant ass" she bit out in anger.

"and I can see that you've been screwing other men behind my back." He retorted watching her flinch at the barb he had sent her way.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! You made the decision to end the marriage not me. You did. You did." She was crying softly after her outburst.

"I didn't walk out of our life, Rory. You did that. I told you what was at stake but you made the ultimatum and then you left. I would have come back for you but you shut me out." He walked over to her and when he pulled her into his arms, she didn't stop him.

"I never saw anyone else the six years we were apart. I'm a surgeon now. You said I could make it, and I did. I live in London and I have a flat with lots of pigeon friends. They're disease-carriers, I know… but fun to look at." He paused to stroke her hair, unable to believe that she had let him hold her.

"I never saw you as the pigeon-man." She said into his chest, her hands making their way around his waist.

"I know. I was lonely. When your letter came six months ago, I broke down like a baby. I didn't sign them though." He whispered the last part, hoping she wouldn't hear… but she was Rory and she did.

"What?" she untangled herself from his grasp and looked up at him in confusion.

"I didn't sign the papers." He clarified, missing her warmth already.

"Logan never said anything."

"Lorelai told me he was waiting for the right time. The man loved you a lot you know."

"He did." She looked up at him again, her eyes lost…

"I loved him so much, Tristan, after you, I thought I would never feel again… but he came along and rescued me from Rob Carnegie's advances and I fell for him."

And as if it had just occurred to her she said, "He wasn't you but I loved him."

Tristan closed his eyes after her last statement. God, this hurt. It would cost him to say this, but he had to.

"I'm happy you weren't alone these past two years. I'm glad he was here to love you and appreciate you when I wasn't able to."

"You are?" her hand went to her stomach and she started to rub it unconsciously. "I'm having a baby, Tristan, in eight months, I'm going to have Logan's baby."

"I was there at the cemetery when you started bleeding. I know already." He took another breath… "Rory, will you come back to England with me?"

"What? Tristan, I just told you I'm going to have another man's baby and you're asking me to move back in with you? Are you deranged?"

"No, listen, please…"

"No, Tristan. I can't just run away from this. I want my son or daughter to grow up near their family. The way I did and the way Logan did. I want him/her to be able to visit his grave and our old haunts. I want him/her to know him. He was a wonderful man and he loved me and this is the least I can do for him and his memory."

Tristan sat back and stretched his neck. "Okay."

"And-wait,what? Okay?" Rory was going to say more and Tristan's easy acquiescence stunned her. He was going to give up that easily?

Surprised at the hurt she felt, Rory fell silent.

"I'll just move back here then." He continued nonchalantly.

Her head snapped up in disbelief. "Pardon me?"

"I said I'll move back here. Gramps left me his house in Hartford and I just need a few weeks to get transferred and settle in my new job."

"New job?"

"They offered to make me surgical fellow here at Hartford Memorial. I wasn't going to accept but now-"

"Now what Tristan? Do you think this will be easy? We haven't seen each other in five years-"

"Six." He corrected, absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

"six years… and now you want to pick up where we left off? Have you not listened to a word I've said?"

"I heard you. We're having a baby."

"I'm having a baby."

"You're my wife."

"It isn't your child."

"I will be a father to it. It's a part of you and I love all parts of you." he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, knowing this would get a rise out of her.

"Ugh. You're such a pig."

"I try Mary. I try."

Her eyes closed and when she opened them again to meet his, he could see a softness there that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mare, will you let me take care of you and this little one? It's the least I could do for the man who made you so happy while I was being an ass."

"Tristan… you have to be sure. You can't decide after four years that you don't want this life after all. You just can't."

"I won't. I love you."

"Do you want to know what my fight with Logan was about?"

"What?"

"We fought before he left. It would have been okay once he got back, but then he died."

"What was the fight about?"

"You."

"Pardon?"

"He told me that I needed to be sure it was him that I wanted and not just a replacement Tristan and I told him over and over that that wasn't it. I wanted him… he didn't believe me and I blew up at him. I told him all the things we used to do together but before I could tell him that his presence in my life made me forget all those things, he stormed off. That was the last thing I remember saying to him."

"Oh, Mary… I'm sure he knew what a schmuck I was and that I couldn't even compare to what he was to you."

"Tris, you don't understand… my love for Logan… it was different. You were different people. My heart knew that. I never compared the two of you. I loved him because he was who he was, not because he wasn't you."

Tristan's heart swelled up with love as he held her closer and breathed in her scent.

She was still his Mary.

* * *

"Logan Janlan Du Grey! Come back here this instant!" Rory huffed and puffed as she tried, unsuccessfully, to get out of the car and chase her three-year old son. Her husband laughed at her state and walked over to her side to help her out.

Rory was eight months pregnant with twin girls. Lorelai Emma Dugrey and Lorelai Samantha Dugrey. Emmie and Sammie. Her pregnancy was progressing normally but she had a very very big stomach. She blamed it on her husband's cooking.

She and Tristan had moved back in together after she left the hospital. Mitchum and Shira were thrilled with the news that she was having Logan's baby and Honor made her promise to visit her and Josh as often as possible. They were all shocked when she announced that she was married and had been for ten years, to a Du Grey, but they let her explain everything and they understood.

Richard, Emily, Francine and Chris were apprehensive at seeing Tristan again. They still remembered how broken Rory was when he left, but when they saw how happy Tristan made her, they let them be and forgave him.

Lorelai and Chris were married in a quiet ceremony after Rory got out of the hospital. They spent their time traveling around the world.

Logan Janlan Du Grey or LJ was three years old and he had blond hair and blue eyes. He called Tristan 'Daddy' and Rory 'Mum'… when he was old enough to understand who Logan was, he simply remembered him as 'Father'. Whenever LJ smiled or argued with his mother, she would remember his father and ruffle his hair. He hated it. Or tried to anyway. He was a true blue Mama's boy.

His uncles Finn and Colin had their own families now and they often came to Rory's house bearing gifts or their children for LJ to play with. He was practicing to be the best big brother in the world and so far, he was doing pretty well.

They were a happy little family and LJ knew he was loved. Sometimes he felt someone watching him and he would see a glimpse of blond hair and brown eyes and he would remember what his mom said about his father watching over him and he would smile.

Rory had learned to let Logan go and she rarely thought about him out of the blue, but today was his birthday and a tear slipped down her cheek as she thought about all the good times they had. Tristan had gone back to the car and she braved a smile at LJ as he watched her wipe her cheek.

* * *

"Mum? Mommy?" he stepped closer to her and held her cheek.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she never called him Logan. Logan Janlan or LJ but never Logan.

"Mummy… he says his Ace is strong and that he did come back to you. he brought you Daddy so please don't be sad anymore."

"What?" Rory's eyes filled with tears as she heard Logan's name for her slip from their son's lips.

"He also said that he loves you forever, but you belong with Daddy and Me and Emma and Sammie. He said to keep the rocket though. It took him awhile to find it for you."

"LJ, is your father here now?" Rory asked brokenly as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Over there, Mommy." He pointed up the grassy knoll and under a tree she could see him.

"Oh my God. Baby, wait here." She made her way slowly to Logan and didn't take her eyes off him, afraid he would disappear.

When she reached him, she reached out and touched his cheek, she felt warmth.

"Oh Logan… I've missed you." she stepped into his arms and sobbed into his shirt. He was wearing the clothes he had on when he left her in New York.

"I know Ace. I was going to come back and surprise you… but I got sidetracked."

"What are you doing here? Have you been watching us this whole time? Watching over us?"

"Yes I have and I want to thank you for raising our son so beautifully. You and Tristan have done a wonderful job with him. I am so proud of you."

"Will you be here forever? With us?"

"…"

"Logan?" fear edged into Rory's voice.

"I've done what I came to do. I helped you find love again, and peace. I saw our son grow up and that is the most precious gift I could have ever gotten from God. But my time is up and I have to leave now. I'll still be watching you though but from heaven."

"No! I need you… LJ needs his father!" Rory started crying again.

"Shh… Ace… Tristan is a great guy. He let you go once but he isn't foolish enough to do it again. I wouldn't want anyone else as a father to my son or as a husband to the woman I love."

Logan's body was slowly disappearing and Rory stepped back, memorizing his features.

"I love you Logan, thank you."

"I love you too Ace. Be happy."

* * *

"Rory?" Tristan went up to her after he lugged the chairs from the car. "What were you doing up there?"

"I was saying goodbye to Logan."

"Oh."

"Tristan?" she looked up at him and he could see the love shining in her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mary. I love you too."

Tristan glanced up at the grassy knoll and he saw a faint figure watching them.

'Thank you for my family.' He said in his mind as the figure disappeared and he turned his head to watch as Rory and LJ laughed at some joke LJ had made.

Life was far from absolutely perfect, but they had each other.

And that was perfection enough.

* * *

**AN** What did you guys think? The song is Remember Me This Way from CASPER. Review please. Am I good at one-shots? Should I shoot my personality that writes one-shots in the head? TELL ME!!!!!!!!

REVIEW :-) YOU KNOW YOU WANNA :-)


End file.
